User blog:NimhShambler/You know 'em, you love 'em, The Nerdlucks
Now, for my head-cannon on these sweet little lizard-folks. Tsunjin/Nerdlucks General Statistics Age range : 320 years on average Native Language : "Tsunese", "Imperial Basic" Homeworld: Tsun Bodies: All women have brown scales (that can be any shade of brown, including brown-grey, or puce). Men can come in an array of colours, though Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Violet, Yellow, and Black are the most common colours (others are just variants, like mint, for instance). Albinism can happen in either gender, resulting in white scales with yellow spots, pink scutes, and pink chitin on the feet. Eyes can be pink, red, blue, brown, grey, green, orange, yellow, lilac, silver, or black. Both sexes are required to wear a bow-tie (unless they are a Priest (male only) or Paladin (female only), or Planetary Dress worn on High Holidays). They stand five to seven inches tall at adulthood, with no height or weight difference between genders. It takes an egg three years to hatch, and the mother cannot lay another egg for ten more years. They do not enter puberty until they are fifty years old, and are not adults until the age of seventy. The egg will always be the colour of the baby inside's scales. Religion: The Nerdluck Religion is split into three distinct sects. Each has the same creator goddess (Cahaya) and Devil-like entity (Gelap), as well as a Heaven (Rakuen) and Hell (Neraka). The first is "Traditionalist Hikaruism" (Hikaru meaning shine). This is the oldest sect in the religion--the original, pre-Empire sect. It is only practiced in Sector Z, and varies quite a bit from the other two (to where it is barely seen as the same religion). Sector Z is dotted with "Prayer Shrines" for the citizens to stop at and pray for family members (this is done by ringing a brass bell three times, lighting incense, and praying to Cahaya on behalf of another. One is never to pray for themselves). It is seen as "less formal" than the other two, due to its few tenets and laws. Simply, be good to one another. The second is the first of the "Imperial Sects" : "Orthodox Hikaruism". This is, by far, seen as the harshest, most strict of the sects. Its Priests are some of the most devout people on their planet, and their Paladins are the toughest of their women. There are a number of tenets that one who is of Orthodox faith must follow--each "Thursday" is the "Sabbath", and Mass begins at Sunrise, lasting until lunch. Meat is never to be eaten as "blood must be spilt only for battle". Singing, music, revelry, art--all is forbidden and seen as hedonism. Their version of Neraka is a lot more...severe than the other sects' versions, and it is much harder to get into "Rakuen". Sex before marriage, and even then, without the express intent to conceive a child, is forbidden. The Priesthood is passed from Father-to-Son, and Paladinship is passed from Mother-to-Daughter. The Priests are lead by The High Bishop and the Paladins are lead by The High Templar, both residing in "Temple City--Sector R". The third, and most recent sect, is "Rejectionist Hikaruism", coming about in only the past 600 years. Rejectionist Hikaruism rejects many of the harsh tenets put forth by Orthodoxism. Divorce is legal, eating meat is legal, as long as it was raised, slaughtered, and prepared by another species. Music is legal (and rather enjoyed). You don't have ''to go to Mass. Few do. ...of course, there are also Atheists, too, like with all species. '''Welcome to the Empire! All hail the immortal and infallible Kaiser! NOW GIVE US YOUR MONEY!' They hail from the rain-forest world Tsun, 38 light-years from Earth. It is a smaller planet with a single continent surrounded by a salt-water ocean and a few little sand-bars here and there. Two moons, Ichiban and Niban, orbit the world--Ichiban holding the Casino "Black 13" and Niban holding the Amusement Park "Moron Mountian". The Tsun Ghetto sits in the center of the Continent. It was conquered by the Empire 2,400 years ago, when Behordan warships sacked the capital City, Hanada. It was burned to the ground, and few Nerdlucks survived. The Emperor was killed, along with his heirs. Next, the Empire burned Aisha, to the south, down. The Tsunjin people had had it and made their last stand in the farming community of Chiba. The Behordan general shot down Chiba's Shogun and laughed, remarking at the humor of the small creatures trying to defend themselves with what seemed to be knives. Seeing this, Tomoe "Kougeki" Kidou (distant ancestor of Bang), drew her sword, picked up her fallen master's sword, and slashed the ankle of the Behordan general, bringing him down. As she stabbed him, she yelled to the other dumbfounded Nerdluck Samurai (Ronin, now, I suppose) "KOUGEKI! KOUGEKI-YO! KOUGEKI-YO!". They then attacked, killing this Behordan general and sending the others retreating back to their ship. Within a few days, the remaining cities sent their Samurai to aid Tomoe in her last stand. Though they sorely lost, they put up quite a fight for such a tiny people (they did not know that they could absorb the talents of other species and transform themselves--they had never seen another race before and weren't sure if what it said in the Scripture was true or not). They were taken. No longer were they an agrarian, feudal-style society--they were citizens of the Empire. The Black Sun Rebellion and the building of "Traitor's Sector" 1300 years ago, the Nerdluck people were tired of living under the thumb of the Empire--a bottom caste people, treated like garbage. In Sector Z, a movement calling themselves Taiyo no Kuroi sprang up and was, mistranslated, as "Black Sun". At first, it was petty runs at vandalizing and stealing from Imperial ships and properties and hijacking Imperial satelittes. However, as it wore on, more militant members began to plan to assassinate the Behordan Magistrate. With paranoia against "The Black Sun" being ever-higher, the Empire began encouraging people to turn in those they suspected of being Black Sun members for a "reward". In the end, all of Sector Z was punished (taking it hundred of years to rebuild, but it will never be as it was), and Sector M becoming the wealthy sector. Yes, Blanko's ancestors were traitors, and his family mansion has been in his bloodline for 1300 years. The Crimson Scourge 1000 years ago, a plague broke out on Tsun. It started off just seeming like some sort of "super chest cold" or a new strain of the flu, but, gradually it progressed. As time wore on, the infected began to cough blood, spreading the infection. Fever would set in, cooking the brain and making the afflicted delerious. This would make them take to the streets again, further spreading the Scourge. Entire families were wiped out. Entire Sectors were wiped out--1/3 of the population was killed by The Crimson Scourge, named for the blood-loss that would lead to the afflicted's demise. Sector B was hit the hardest, and has never recovered. The Tsun Batallion: The Panic Button As Kaiser learned of these tiny peoples' ability to absorb abilities and transform themselves, they began the (highly successful) Tsun Batallion. When things were too much for Behordan soldiers, Nerdluck soldiers were sent in, told to "Shinka" (their name for their ability), and fight "for the Glory of the Empire". Many wars were won because of the Tsun Batallion. Hello, strangers! Earth makes its first broadcast Nearly 100 years ago, a small, out-of-the-way world the Empire never really cared that much about did something. They sent out a single, simple broad-cast. Though the entire message was not caught, Kaiser took notice of the fact that, due to a warp in space, Tsun is able to pick up any radio (and later, television) broadcast on a 12 hour delay. This turned the Empire's eye not only to Earth, but to Tsun, establishing "Listening Stations" along the coast of the continent, and a few off-shore to pick up "Earth-chatter". Since then, Tsun has been the first world to hear Earth's music, news, and to see our television broadcasts. This became of special importance during and after Earth's second "World War". Afterwards, Earth simply became a source of entertainment, though a watchful eye (and ear) is kept upon this sad little blue world and its hate-filled monkeys still remains. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts